


The Devil

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 22 - The Devil/Hell, Gen, Light-Hearted, Not spooky, Post-Season 2, Writober 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Maybe you should have gone to Shiratorizawa.”The words were out of Iwaizumi’s mouth before he could stop them.Written for Writober 2016Day 22 - The Devil/Hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I wanted to write something super short and every idea I had for The Devil was going to be super long (I had this whole AkaFuri thing for Hades and Persephone, but I already have a mythology au for them, so...)
> 
> Anyhoo, this isn't spooky. Just a light-hearted little something.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

“Maybe you _should_ have gone to Shiratorizawa.”  The words were out of Iwaizumi’s mouth before he could stop them.

Oikawa, who was in the middle of telling a story, faltered, turning to face him.

They were walking home after practice.  Their final practice as third years.  It was more of a last hurrah.  Spike a few tosses, show the first years different serving techniques, and then be wished well, since graduation was right around the corner.

It had been bittersweet.

The shock washed away from Oikawa’s face and he narrowed his eyes, lifting his chin and assessing Iwaizumi.

“Who are you?”

“Oikawa-”

“The Iwa-chan I know would never say something so foolish.” He crossed his arms over his chest and started walking again, though more briskly.  Iwaizumi took the hint and caught up, matching pace.

“I’m just saying-”

“Then don’t say it.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Tooru…”

“Oh no, you don’t.” The brunet spun around, chocolate-colored eyes dangerous. “Don’t you underhandedly use my given name.”

He sighed and started over.

“Shittykawa-”

“That’s better,” the other man huffed and continued walking.

“I just know how talented you are and how well you could have-”

“Iwa-chan, I like you,” Oikawa said suddenly, coming to a complete halt. “So, I’d rather not hit you in the face.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t it you that said the team with the better six is stronger?” Oikawa faced him, his brow furrowed.

“I believe I also called you a dumbass,” Iwaizumi added, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Iwa-chan.” He took a deep breath. “Would you really have preferred that I joined Ushiwaka-chan’s team?”

Iwaizumi thought about that.  Ushijima receiving Oikawa’s tosses.  Oikawa perfectly adjusting to the taller man’s left-handed spike.  Ushijima congratulating him after a flawless serve.

How would he even go about it?  Ushijima didn’t seem like the high-fiving type.  Maybe a pat on the head or a flat ‘You are skilled, Oikawa.’

Iwaizumi shook his head.

But then something else hit him.  If Oikawa went to Shiratorizawa, then that meant he would be on the other side of the net.

Oikawa as an opponent.

“That would be Hell,” Iwaizumi said all of sudden, interrupting whatever rant Oikawa had started going on during his thoughtful silence.

The brunet smirked, barely containing a snicker.

“If that’s Hell, then Ushiwaka-chan is the devil.”

Iwaizumi chuckled.  “He’s not that bad.”

“Shut up! He is!” Oikawa threw his arms out and went on and on about the other school’s ace and how he hid his horns and fit his cloven hooves into his Asics.

 

 

On the other side of the prefecture, Ushijima sneezed.

“Don’t catch a cold, Wakatoshi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like Ushiwaka. I mean, he's not my favorite or anything (Iwa-chan!!) but he's a good boy.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
